


Innocence Stolen

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Taemin loves to dance. If you were to ask him what dance meant he would tell you! “Dancing to me is like breathing to you, we all need it to live”. One night after his ritual of dancing at the studio, he left the studio as he normally does, locking up. This night nothing would be the same. Taemin is attacked and sexually assaulted by four men and left for dead. Kim Kibum a.k.a Key, was walking home from a night out with friends and heard whimpering from an alley. Upon going in the alley just enough he finds Taemin naked and battered. Key rushes him to the hospital and soon, realizes he feels more than just a caring emotion from the boy he found broken in the alley. Taemin wakes up to an angel and knows in his heart he was sent to him to be his forever. Will Key see it the same?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.  
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.  
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: rape, violence.

Taemin is 20 years old. He lives in a little run down apartment and teaches dance to young kids as a part time job, to pay for his apartment and things he needs. Taemin loves to dance, it is his passion. He is an amazing dancer. He has practice since he was little. He goes every night after the dance studio he works at closes and practices for a few hours every day.  Taemin locked up his apartment and headed to the dance studio, he head their earlier today since it closed early. He danced for about 4 hours, till he was all sweaty. He changed out of his dance clothes and grabbed his bag and bottle of water, as he walked out of the dance studio and locked up. He had a huge smile on his face.  Key was walking down the side walk with his iPod playing in his ears.  He turned over and seen A handsome  young man walk out of the dance studio with an amazing smile, a catchy smile at that, Key now found himself wearing a huge smile across his face.  Key walked all the way home, the smile never leaving his face.

 

*A week has passed*

Taemin was having a restless night and he couldn’t get comfy on his broken couch. He wasn’t ready for bed so he slipped his shoes on and locked up his apartment. He headed for the dance studio. Once he got in he locked the door behind him and turned the music on and began to dace.  A smile spread across his face as he danced, it only got bigger and bigger as he continued to dance. After a few hours had passed Taemin shut the music off. He walked to the front back door that lead to the alley, since the front lock he didn’t have a Key too and no one was here to lock it up for him. He locked the door, and was bout to turn around and head for home, but someone grabbed him by the mouth, covering it so he couldn’t scream. Taemin was scared. He didn’t no what was going on. He was lead a little bit further in the alley. He was shoved and he stumbled, 4 men were surrounding him.

 

“He’s a dancer” Man 1 said.

“He will be really flexible” Man 2 said smiling.

“I can’t wait to break him” Man 3 said smirking and shoved Taemin down, causing him to scrap his elbow.

“He look’s really girly, I like that. Man 4 said.

 

Tears began to run down Taemin’s face.  Taemin was shoved back down on the ground as he tried to get up by man 1.

 

“Please don’t do this” Taemin begged tears pouring down his face.

Man 2 held Taemin’s arms and man 3 and 4 held his legs. Man 1 ripped Taemin’s shirt off of him along with his pants and boxers. Man 2 hand a gag in Taemin’s mouth so he couldn’t scream for help. More tears spilled out of Taemin’s eyes.  Taemin was a virgin, he was saving himself for when he found love, but it looks like his innocence was going to be stolen tonight. Man 1 quickly pulled down his own pants and boxers; he wasn’t even going to prepare Taemin. He slammed into him hard, and didn’t give him time to adjust as he began to thrust in and out of him. Taemin screamed but it was muffled by the gag being held in his mouth. His body shook as the man thrust in and out of him. Taemin could feel blood running down his legs. He was in so much pain; he has never felt horrible pain like this before.  Man 1 held Taemin’s hips and pounded into him harder,

“Sooo fucking tight” Man 1 moaned out as he shot his load into Taemin.  

Man 3 and 4 let go of Taemin’s legs and man 1 pulled out of him and pulled up his own boxers and pants. Taemin lower back and ass hurt but he used all the strength he could and kicked man 3 and 4, they fell backwards. Man 1 walked over and kicked Taemin in the stomach. He stomped so hard on his stomach, a snap was heard, and Taemin was gasping for air, as two of his ribs were broke. Man 2 punched Taemin in the face a few times. Taemin nose and lip began to bleed; his eyes began to swell from crying and from turning into black eyes.  Man 3 and 4 began to kick and punch Taemin as well. Once they stopped beating him, Taemin could no longer move. Man 3 took out the gag of his mouth and shoved his cock in his mouth making him suck him off.

 

“Oh god if his mouth feels this good I can’t wait to feel how amazing his ass feels” man 3 moaned out.

 

Man 2 positioned himself between Taemin’s legs and slammed into him in one go.  Taemin began to cry out in pain but started to gag on the cock that was being shoved down his throat. Man 3 soon released his hot seed down his throat and puled out.  Man 2 dug his nails into Taemin’s thighs as he slammed into him repeatedly till he released inside of him and pulled out and pulled up his pants and boxers.  Man 3 soon took over where man 1 and 2 had been and slammed into Taemin’s now throbbing and bleeding ass.

 

“Oh is so tight and amazing” Man 3 moaned out.

He pulled out his pocket knife and carved four lines down his thigh, as he slammed into him repeatedly as he grunted.

 

“Now you will remember this day for the rest of you life” Man 3 moaned out as he shot his hot semen inside Taemin.

 

Man 3 pulled out and done his pants up. Man 4 hovered over Taemin, who was going in and out of consciousness. Man 4 slapped Taemin across the face.

 

“I want you awake for this you bitch, you’re just a filthy whore who loves this” Man 4 said harshly as he slammed into him harder than the others did.

 

Tears ran down Taemin’s face but he couldn’t make a noise he couldn’t do anything but lay there why the fourth man pounded into him repeatedly digging his nails where the third man had marked him The fourth man soon found his release and pulled out and pulled up his pants and boxers. All four men stood over Taemin and kick and punched him a few more times before they left him naked and to die in the dark cold filthy alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Taemin laid on the filthy alley ground. Covered in dirt blood and cum along with bruises and cuts.  He was gasping for air. He didn’t think he was gonna live, he new he wouldn’t if he just stayed there, but he couldn’t move. He was in to much pain but he had to cry out for help or he would die for sure.

 

“Help” Taemin called weakly.

He laid there for a moment to see if anyone was coming to help him but it seem he wasn’t loud enough or no one cared.

“Help please” Taemin called a little louder this time.

 

Key was walking home from hanging out with his friends.  He heard a cry come from the alleyway and was bout to ignore it when he heart it again. He slowly walked to the alleyway and took out his phone to use it as a flash flight. He held it out and his heart almost stopped as he seen a naked boy laying on the filthy ground bloody and bruised and looked like he had cum all over him. Key new right then that he was raped. He ran to the boy and noticed it was the handsome young man who had an addicting smile. Key took off his jacket and wrapped the boy up. He scooped him up in his arms and ran to the hospital. Taemin passed out before they arrived at the hospital. Key ran through the hospital doors.

 

“Someone help me please” Key screamed.

 

Nurse came to help Key.

 

“I found him in the alley, he has been rapped.” Key said.

 

Nurses took Taemin and wheeled him into a room. A doctor soon came and checked him over. Once the doctor was done he headed out and walked up to Key.

 

“Excuse me are you the young man who brought the young boy in?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, how is he?” Key asked worriedly.

“He has two broken ribs, he was cut four times, and he was raped by multiple people, he has a few tears that we had to sew up. He has a lot of bruises and two black eyes.  He came too when we were examining him and freaked out so he sedated him heavily for now” The doctor said.

 

“Can I go see him please” Key said.

 

The doctor nodded and led him to his room. Key opened up his door slowly and walked in. Key walked up to his bed and sat in the chair next to it and held his hand softly.  Tears were rolling down Keys face as he looked at the beaten abused boy that laid before him.

 

“You poor thing, How could someone be so cruel and do this to anyone” Key said softly.

 

Key leaned over and moved his hair out of his face.

 

“I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again” Key whispered against the boy’s ear.

 

Nurse walked in and out checking on him to make sure Taemin was doing okay.  A nurse walked in and stood before Key.

 

“Excuse me sir but visiting hours are over” The nurse whispered to him.

“I can’t leave him. He might wake up and be scared and I won’t let that happen, he has already been through so much” Key said.

“Okay I will let you stay with him” The nurse said walking out of the room and brings an extra blanket for Key.

“Thank you” Key said as the nurse left the room.

 

Key placed the extra blanket over the young boy in the hospital bed. He held his hand and rubbed his thumb over his hand gently and watched him sleep.

 

“I don’t know your name so for now I will call you sleeping beauty. You may be covered in bruises and cuts but you are still the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on’ Key said as a blush spread across his cheeks.

 

Key pulled the blankets over Taemin better, and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be for his condition. He didn’t know when the sedation was going to ware off and when the boy would wake up, but he new one thing for sure that he would be here when he woke up no matter how long it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Taemin laid in his hospital bed still out from the sedation. Every now and then his fingers would move in Keys hand. Key head was resting on Taemin bed as he slept lightly. Key woke up when he felt Taemin fingers move in his hand. Key sat up not letting go over Taemin hand and watched him sleep. Key rubbed his neck with his free hand as it was stiff from the way he had laid. Key silently wished for Taemin to wake up and be okay. He didn’t want the boy to be scared or freaked out, even though he new he would be. Who wouldn’t be after what he went through.  Key brushed the hair out of Taemin face lightly.

 

“Please be okay” Key said softly still holding Taemin’s hand.

 

Taemin was still a sleep from the sedation. He was having nightmares of what happened to him. He was reliving what he went through in his dreams. He let out a whimper in his sleep. Key looked up at him, and could tell he was having a bad dream. Key held his hand a little tighter and stroked his cheek gently.

 

“Shhh you are safe now. I won’t let anyone hurt you” Key whispered in his hear.

 

Taemin seem to calm down after that and started sleeping peaceful. He wasn’t whimpering in his sleep anymore, and he didn’t look to be having any bad dreams. He just seems to be sleeping, maybe not peacefully but at least not having nightmares anymore. Once Taemin was calmed down Key sat back down in the chair, not letting go of Taemin’s hand and rested his head back on Taemin’s bed falling asleep again.

 

Taemin’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he came too. He felt someone holding his hand and slowly turned his head and seen a young man holding his hand, and his head on the bed sleeping as he sat in a chair. Thoughts of the previous night flashed through Taemin’s mind, causing him to gasp for air. Key sat up fast hearing the gasps of the young man.

“shhh it’s okay. I promise I won’t hurt you. I am the one who found you last night and brought you to the hospital. My name is Kibum but please call me Key.” Key explained as soothing as he could to calm the young man down.

Taemin listened to the man’s words and took a few calming breaths and relaxed the best he could for having been beaten and raped the previous night.

“W-W-Why are you still here?” Taemin asked nervously.

“ I didn’t feel right just leaving you here to wake up alone and scared. I seen you the other night leaving the dance studio and you had on the brightest beautiful smile, it was contagious and had me smiling all the way home” Key admitted.  “ I am so sorry for what happened to you. I know I can’t even imagine how your feeling, but I want you to know you don’t have to go through this all alone. I know you don’t know me but if you let me, I’d very much like to be here for you.” Key added.

“W-W-Why” Taemin asked.

“ I haven’t been able to stop thinking bout you and your amazing smile. Then I found you last night and I was so scared for you. I hurt so badly for seeing you hurt. I know the fear and hurt I felt is nothing even close to what you felt, but I did hurt for you. If the situation was different and not so sad, I would normally ask you out for a cup of coffee” A light blush spread across Key’s face.

“b-b-but know I am used and damaged, tainted,dirty and disgusting. s-s-so you don’t want to ask?” Taemin said sadly.

Key’s jaw dropped a moment at the harsh sad words the young man said about himself.

“You are non of those things. You might be damaged from what happened, broken ribs, bruises and cuts and I can’t imagine the emotional effect it has on you but your ribs,bruises and cuts will heal. Your emotional state will heal over time. You aren’t tainted, dirty nor are you disgusting. You had no choice in what happened to you. I get that you were a virgin I am assuming but you need to look at it this way. Your virginity is something you give away to someone special or to the wrong person but none the less you give it away. Last night you gave nothing away so you are still a virgin.

“I-I-I w-w-wanted to wait till I found love. W-W-Who is gonna want to be with someone like me “ Taemin began to sob into his hands.

Key pulled Taemin’s hands down slowly and looked into his eyes.

“Who wouldn’t want to be? You are very beautiful, yet handsome at the same time. You have the right curves yet slightly chubby cheeks. Your smile is to die for” Key smiled at him. “ You still haven’t given me your name. It’s one of the reason I can’t ask you for a cup of coffee. The other reason and the main reason I said I couldn’t ask you because of the situation is I know you have been through something so horrible, that know one should have to go through. You need time to heal. If you do feel up to it, I would be honored to have a cup of coffee with you” Key added.

“Y-Y-You don’t find me d-d-dirty?” Taemin asked staring at  the wall, feeling used grossed and dirty.

“ I told you sweetie your not any of those horrible things you keep saying you are. What happen was not your fault. You had no control over it. You might feel dirty and gross right now because of what happened but you are far from it. You did not willingly give yourself to that man.” Key said slowly reaching over and taking the young mans hand again.

“m-m-men” Taemin whispered.

“ What was that?” Key asked softly.

“I-I-It was more than one man” Taemin said shaking.

Key slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around Taemin the best he could as to not hurt him.

“ I still do not feel any less towards you. This is still not your fault. Let’s try and think of happy things. Now please give me your name so I can ask you properly for a cup of coffee” Key said.

“ My name is Taemin” Taemin replied relaxing into Key’s embrace.

“ Taemin would you like to get a cup of coffee with me” Key asked sweetly.

“ I don’t like coffee” Taemin said honestly, causing Key to giggle.

“ Taemin would you like to go to a cafe with me while I drink some coffee and get you a drink of your choice that you like. I mean when you feel better and up for going out. I can even bring it to you in here if you wish” Key smiled at Taemin.

“O-O-Okay” Taemin replied a little nervously.

“I promise I will help you through this Taemin, every step of the way I will be by your side. I feel so connected to you. I can’t explain it. Now close your eyes and rest. I will be here when you wake again” Key said stroking Taemin’s hair softly as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my story a chance.


End file.
